


Shorts and Sleepovers

by recorderprodigy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eddie Kaspbrak's Shorts, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Richie Tozier, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier is a Mess, he accidentally sees Eddie through his window but he's not a creep, this is basically an ode to the red shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recorderprodigy/pseuds/recorderprodigy
Summary: Richie accidentally sees Eddie wearing nothing but *the* red shorts and confessions happen.--“You can touch me,” Eddie said. His head bowed slightly, looking through his eyelashes at Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 337





	Shorts and Sleepovers

The air was starting to get crisp as the sun went down over Derry. Richie’s lungs felt cold as he peddled hard towards Eddie’s house. His backpack slung over one shoulder felt heavy with the few comics, unhealthy snacks, and toothbrush he’d just packed.

The Losers had spent a wonderful Friday afternoon swimming at the quarry. Basking in the sun and enjoying the end of the school week - and maybe the last weekend the water wasn’t too chilly to swim in.

But Richie was on his way to hang out with Eddie - not the Losers. It was fine, the others secretly knew they were each other’s favorite and it’s not like the group didn’t spend a co-dependent amount of time together as it was. It was an unspoken _thing_ that Richie just wanted his Eds to himself every once in a while. In fact, their alone time had felt more charged recently. Almost like they both knew what they were doing – the flirting - but couldn’t push past the line.

 _Just friends. This is friendly banter._ Richie would reason with himself, even though he could feel Bev’s knowing stare on him on more than one occasion.

Richie had been so excited to get some time with ol’ Eddie Spaghetti that he may have packed his bag and rinsed off after the quarry in a rush and was arriving at Eddie’s about an hour earlier than the agreed time. He was sure Eddie wouldn’t mind, he always had his window unlocked for him anyway when they were having one of their sleepovers. Besides, it’s not like there was anything interesting happening at the Tozier household.

Finally, he arrived and walked his bike to the side of the house and hid it - carefully, as to not damage the foliage in a way that Mrs. K would notice - in the bushes. He started the short but intricate climb up to Eddie’s window. His gangly teenage limbs actually helping him scale the house, getting easier as he’d gotten taller over the years.

Richie reached the second floor ledge, finally secure in his footing, and reached for the window sill. All of a sudden, his hands froze mid-air. Well, his whole body froze because through the window stood the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen and he suddenly felt very out of place.

It was Eddie – the same Eddie he looked at every day but now his mouth was going dry. Eddie was wearing his red shorts from earlier in the day, but that was it. Well – the short shorts and his sneakers which he was bent over untying and slipping off. Next was his tall white socks with subtle grass stains on the shins.

Okay _now_ he was just in the little red shorts.

Richie wasn’t an idiot, okay? Obviously he’d noticed the shorts before and obviously he thought about them and _obviously_ they were an infuriating frequent staple in Eddie’s wardrobe. However, he had never expected to see what the shorts would look like on their own - contrasting on all sides with Eddie’s tanned skin.

No longer just lean thighs on display but also a toned torso. Eddie may be a little smaller than the rest of the gang but his body had filled out in recent years. Boyish charm melted away around his 17th birthday when he became really dedicated to running. No longer confined by certain notions from his mom. Now he was defined and Richie couldn’t drag his eyes away from the squared chest and broad shoulders. Arms he had felt and poked – but never been wrapped up in.

Richie blinked – trying to slow down his thoughts. This was his best friend, he needs to stop, just wait 15 more minutes and pretend he was never here.

_Oh god - I can’t wait on the roof! I’ll fall off or someone will report me for breaking and entering. Mayb-_

Richie suddenly inhaled sharply and spun away from the window, pressing his back against the outside of the wall.

No, Eddie hadn’t seen him, thank god. What he had done was started to undress fully. Slipping the shorts over the curve of his ass and down…

 _Fuck._ Richie breathed. Now he just felt like a creep. _Why did I have to come early? Why doesn’t Eddie have blinds?! Why does Eddie have a body like that? I mean the slope of his as—_

Richie stopped himself. He was definitely half-hard right now. Hard, stuck on a roof in the middle of the night, while a can of Pringles was digging into his back. Not the best situation to be in. He gathered himself and took one last deep breath.

Surely Eddie had enough time to change his clothing situation by now, so he very carefully slid back to the window and glanced through squinted eyes.

 _Coast is clear_ he thought, relieved.

He finally slid open the window and stepped into his friend’s room. He could hear running water through the bathroom door as Eddie showered.

 _This is normal – act normal._ Richie thought. _He’s just showering and people have to get undressed to shower - you’re not a perv! Calm down._

Normal. Richie can be normal. Or at least the bickering and joking normal that he is around Eddie. He sat his backpack down on the desk and began to extract his goodies. Arranging the snacks by salty and sweet, flicking through his comic books to see which one they should read first. Not long after he heard the water turn off. He could totally handle this.

“Richie!” Eddie said, only a little shocked and breathy when he opened the door.

Richie whipped around and for the second time that night he was frozen in place. Whatever god was out there really loved him tonight because he was blessed once again with the sight of a shirtless Eddie.

Except now, only a few feet away, with beads of water clinging to his shoulders and two droplets skating down his chest, catching in the towel slung low around his hips. Low enough that the v- shape of his hips looked like it could barely hold it up and the faintest trail of hair below his belly button disappeared into it.

“You scared me, dumbass,” Eddie said with no bite as he padded over to his wardrobe, shifting through pairs of sweatpants.

“You usually can’t shut up but you couldn’t let me know you made it? But hey – you’re early! This will give us more time and I wanted to show you that new movie I was talking about wit- Rich?”

As Eddie talked all Richie could think was _I definitely cannot handle this._

Specifically, his annoying dick couldn’t handle it because as his best friend rambled on Richie had grown hard just looking at him. He was trapped standing by the desk holding a comic book in front of his tented pants.

 _Act normal_ he thought. This looked normal right? Apparently not, because Eddie was giving him a look.

“Yeah, what is it Eds?” Richie replied his voice only wavering slightly.

Eddie’s eyes narrowed, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, are you okay? And don’t fucking call me that.” He huffed and cocked his hip as he waited for a response.

“I- I’m fine. Are you alright? You look a little cold there, _Eds.”_ Richie emphasized. “Why don’t you put some clothes on and we can get the night started.”

Richie cleared his throat lightly and felt a pang of _oh fuck_ when he saw Eddie’s mouth curl into a smile.

“Why? Sounds like someone’s distracted.”

“Ha – don’t flatter yourself Eds.”

“Well, I don’t feel cold at all actually. I’m quite comfortable. I think I’ll just lounge like this all night,” Eddie feigned casual as he stretched his arms above his head so his abs pulled taut.

Part of Richie knew this was regular banter and Eddie expected a quick retort back, but another part of Richie was weak tonight and he couldn’t think of a clever comeback.

“Please don’t,” Richie almost whispered.

Suddenly Eddie’s arms dropped and his face turned more serious as he really looked at Richie.

“Why not, Rich?” Eddie said hesitantly, breath more shallow.

“Because you – I – I don’t think I could keep my hands off you.” Richie breathed out.

The room felt tight, like that _thing_ in their friendship was about to snap and Richie couldn’t handle the consequences that could come from his admission. He probably just fucked up everyt-

“You can touch me,” Eddie said. His head bowed slightly, looking through his eyelashes at Richie – testing the waters as well.

“Wha – are you serious?” Richie said as he lowered the comic book he’d forgot about in front of his pants. Only slightly tented at this point, but Eddie knew exactly what was going on and slowly walked over to him.

Eddie gave the smallest nod and reached for Richie’s hand, guiding it to his chest. His skin was so warm and Richie had never been so turned on. He could feel Eddie’s heart speeding up beneath his palm as Eddie started moving his hand lower, grazing over his toned stomach. Richie used his other hand to grab Eddie waist and ground himself just as Eddie let go – giving over control to him.

Richie let his hand glide lower and lower until he reached the top of the towel. He flicked his gaze back up to Eddie’s. The boy’s mouth was parted and his eyes looked dark and challenging. He saw no hesitation, so he slipped two fingers under the towel and pulled lightly, the thin material dropping away from Eddie’s body.

If Richie wasn’t fully hard before, he sure was now. Eddie was beautiful.

“You’re beautiful, Eddie. Are we sure this isn’t one of my wet dreams?”

“Well, half of that was nice,” Eddie smiled and leaned in brushing his lips against Richie’s. It was painfully sweet considering the fact that he was completely naked and they were both hard.

He pulled away only enough to rest their foreheads against one another. He could sense Eddie still smiling.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long now.”

Richie’s eyes widened, “You have? So this is real? Because I really like you, Eddie, and I want this so much.”

“Rich, can you just believe that this _is_ real and that I like you too? I really want you to shut up and kiss me back.”

For once in his life, Richie could not argue against that and pulled Eddie back into him. Both hands wrapped around his warm, slim waist.

Their lips crashed together and they were hungrier this time. Opened mouths and tongues sliding together. It was a little messy, but there was too much pent-up emotion for it not to be. Richie licked into Eddie’s mouth letting out a moan. His hands roaming more along his skin. Eddie shivered, not from the cold, but from the rough hands and clothes rubbing against his smooth skin. Richie stood taller and walked him backwards towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Eddie felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he bounced lightly as he landed on the soft surface. His breath hitched as he sat exposed in front of the dark haired boy.

Richie thought he could come right then, with Eddie gazing up at him – a mix of innocent looks and mischievous thoughts. Like an olive toned painting, legs parted and tones of blushing pink running down his body to his flushed cock.

Richie palmed himself through his jeans as he took in the sight.

“Hey- let me.” Eddie smacked his hand away. Going for the button of his pants, “I can’t be the only one naked.”

Richie chuckled, “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it a few minutes ago. I recall you saying you’d spend the whole night in a towel.”

Eddie paused his movements, “That’s fine, I can stop.”

“No don’t,” Richie’s eyes went wide and he reached to tug his shirt over his head smiling down at Eddie.

Eddie could only huff out a laugh and finished unbuttoning his pants to drag them down his hips. Richie kicked them to the side and stood only in his boxers.

Eddie had been right – the even playing field felt nice, causing the energy in the room to be slow and wild at the same time. Breath ragged from each boy, both their eyes longing.

Eddie leaned forward and kissed Richie’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, causing his breath to stop momentarily. Eddie continued to mouth at his length looking up at him.

“Can I taste you, Rich?” Eddie questioned.

 _“Please,”_ Richie muttered and the smaller boy hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, getting them them out of the way. He took Richie in his hand and focused on the head first. Feeling it out and giving kitten licks to the tip. Then when he felt confident he opened his mouth further and took most of Richie into his mouth, looking up at him for a reaction.

“Oh my god…so good Eds, so good.” Richie’s hips stuttered, not too harshly and he tried to compose himself, but Eddie’s mouth kept meeting his hand that was jerking him at the base.

It was hot and slick and Eddie seemed like he wanted to do nothing else but suck him off eagerly bobbing his head. Eddie moaned around him and the sensation was overwhelming,

He glanced down and realized that Eddie was touching himself too.

“Fuck Eddie, you’re so hot. Pl –oh – please let me touch you.” Eddie pulled off, lips shimmering.

“In a minute, Richie. I want to get you off,” He said, his voice hoarse.

“oh - _yes_ please. Should I - how should I come?” Richie asked, feeling a tinge of awkwardness.

“I want you to come in my mouth,” Eddie said, and Richie could have sworn he licked his lips.

“That’s – yeah let’s do that.”

Eddie dipped back down and took him back in his mouth, only moving his head a handful more times. Richie couldn’t stop the boy’s dirty words whirling all around his head and was getting close.

“Eds,” he moaned, “I’m close.”

Eddie licked the vein on the underside of his cock from base to tip. He opened his mouth, tonguing the head and using his hand to work over the rest. Richie felt hot all over just looking at Eddie’s waiting, open mouth and finally tensed, coming. Most of it making its way onto Eddie’s tongue but one strand landing on his cheek.

Richie dropped to his knees so he was eye-level with Eddie, moving to cradle Eddie’s head between his hands, turning his head to the right so he could lick himself off of Eddie’s check.

Then kissing him, slowly and blissed out, all heat and tongue.

“Lay down,” Richie said against his lips. He needed to get his hands on Eddie.

Eddie scooted back on the bed and Richie followed, hovering above him. He started kissing and sucking at his collar bone, making his way down Eddie’s body when he reached his belly button and slid his fingers across the trail of hair there.

“No - wait.” Richie stopped, looking up at Eddie’s pink cheeks.

“Can –can you just touch me? I really want to keep kissing you,” Eddie rushed out.

The confession made Richie’s heart clench, and while he’d love to experience a dick in his mouth, they had plenty of time to do that in the future. He crawled back up and licked his hand, wrapping it around Eddie’s length, kissing him deeply and building up a nice rhythm. Richie kissed his jaw, his neck, his ear - to the point where all Eddie could do was moan against his mouth.

“God you should see yourself, Eds, so pretty like this.”

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as Richie kept swiping his thumb over the head on the upstroke.

“I can’t believe you kissed me – it’s all I ever wanted. There’s so much I want with you.” Richie panted in his ear.

“Please _please_ , Richie. I want everything.” Eddie’s hips straining and tightening as he got closer.

“Yeah? I’ll give you everything, baby. My mouth. My fingers – fuck I want to finger you. My cock. Do you want that? Me fucking you, Eds?” Richie said, voice deep as his hand sped up.

He could feel Eddie nod and whine. Richie kissed the whine away and licked into Eddie’s mouth. With one final stroke Eddie released over his stomach and Richie’s hand.

They slumped into one another, Richie on his side and his arm draped over Eddie’s body. Eddie reached over and grabbed a tissue from his bedside table, cleaning off himself and Richie. He discarded the tissue in the trash and rolled over so him and Richie were face to face.

Richie kissed his nose, “Just wait until we tell the losers about this.”

Eddie pulled back giving him an incredulous look, “Can you not talk about our friends seconds after I come?”

Richie laughed, “No, just the fact that I finally told you I liked you. I think Bev was about two days away from locking me in a room with you until I confessed.”

“Yeah, well Stan told me he’d actually trap us in the clubhouse if I didn’t tell you so… I guess this was a long time coming.”

“From now on, we’ll both be coming for a long time, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie smirked.

“I hate you,” Eddie said with a little laugh.

“I love you,” Richie replied. Eddie’s eyes went soft.

“I love you too, Richie,” Eddie said, smiling and cuddling closer against him.

“Umm - Eddie?”

“Hmm?” He hummed contently.

“Now that we’re together - I have to ask you to stop wearing your red shorts in public anymore, unless you want me popping boners at really inappropriate times.”

Eddie giggled and wrapped his arms around Richie.

“I _knew_ you liked those. Fine, dumbass. I’ll save them for sleepovers only.”

“God I love you,” Richie let out a happy sigh and held on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and I loved writing it but I also want to improve! So more to come :) you can find me on tumblr also @recorderprodigy come say hi or drop a prompt idea. Thanks!!


End file.
